Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya MIshima (三島 一八) or Mishima Kazuya( みしま かずや) is the fictional character that first appears as the protagonist and later as one of the main antagonists in the Tekken series. He has a alter ego named Devil Kazuya. History As a young boy, Kazuya grew up as a gentle boy, trained under the tutelage of Jinpachi Mishima. However, when Jinpachi disappeared, Kazuya's father Heihachi Mishima took over his training and began to train him harshly. When Kazuya proved to be too gentle for him, Heihachi tossed him to a cliff to test his strength. The abuses took toll on Kazuya's psyche and thanks to the Devil Gene within the Mishima bloodline, Kazuya discarded his compassion and transformed into an evil man with demonic strength and climbed back to the cliff he's tossed into and swore revenge on Heihachi, hating him for everything. When he was thirteen Heihachi adopted Lee Chaolan, but he did only for giving Kazuya a rival. It coused harted between each other Tekken 1 To improve his strength, Kazuya participated in various local tournaments, reigning as a champion everywhere. There is only one man that ever came to a draw with him, the American judoka Paul Phoenix. However, Kazuya paid no mind to him. Participating in the Tekken tournament, Kazuya eventually made it to the finals and with his new demonic strength, surprised Heihachi and defeated him. As a payback for what he did in the past, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into the very same cliff that he was thrown into in the past. Tekken 2 As of the rules of the Tekken tournament, Kazuya inherits the Mishima Zaibatsu from his father. With his victory, he became drunk with power, and possibly to spite on Heihachi's underhanded methods on running the Zaibatsu, Kazuya not only ran the Zaibatsu in a far worse methods, he was more open in his cruelty, including drug-dealing, dojo-trashing and smuggling dangerous animals. Realizing that he is attracting attention, Kazuya opened the second Tekken tournament to get rid of all oppositions. One participant, however, caught his attention, a woman named Jun Kazama. Kazuya became intimate, lured by her mysterious power and spent a night with her, impregnating her. In the finals, confronting him was the returning Heihachi Mishima. In the middle of the final, however, Kazuya was distracted with the struggle between both his inner Devil and the mysterious being called Angel, possibly brought forth by his relationship with Jun. Thanks to that, Kazuya was defeated and Heihachi tossed him into a volcano. Meanwhile, from the intimate encounter, Jun bore a son for Kazuya, Jin Kazama. He would become the protagonist of Tekken 3, where Kazuya was absent. Tekken 4 - Kazuya's Return Few days later, after Kazuya was thrown in a mouth of a volcano by Heihachi a biotech firm G Corporation brought him to life. Kazuya decided to master the Devil within him thus allowed himself to be experimented by the G Corporation. The efforts succeeded, and Kazuya came back more powerful than ever. Twenty years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu assaulted the lab he's in. Kazuya proceeded to trash the assault unit of the Zaibatsu and showed himself to Heihachi. In order to bait and get rid of Kazuya, Heihachi announced the fourth Tekken tournament. Kazuya participated and made it to the finals, against Heihachi. He lost, but Heihachi took him to a temple in Honmaru where he held Jin captive. Kazuya tossed Heihachi aside and revealed that his plan was to absorb Jin's Devil essence and gather more power for himself. He awakened Jin and fought, but was defeated. Shortly after, Jin defeated Heihachi too, but ultimately spared both him and Kazuya on the spiritual urging of Jun. Tekken 5 After regaining consciousness, the Honmaru was under attack by a lot of Jack-4 robots. Kazuya temporarily teamed up with Heihachi for survival, but when opportunity presented itself, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into a swarm of Jacks and escaped on his own, while the Jacks self-destructed, seemingly killing Heihachi, although Kazuya knew better that his old man wouldn't die with such thing (and it is true, eventually). With Heihachi dead, the Mishima Zaibatsu was in a vacuum of power. However, the 5th Tekken is announced regardless. Kazuya participated, thinking that the one behind the attack on Honmaru must be the announcer, and he planned to get revenge. In the middle of the tournament, however, Kazuya learned the truth, the attacker was instead from G Corporation. With that information, Kazuya lost interest of the tournament and dropped out. Tekken 6 On dropping out the tournament, Kazuya went to the G Corporation and slaughtered everyone in the division that betrayed him. In the same time, he took control of the Corporation. Later, the newest Mishima Zaibatsu leader, Jin himself, was plunging the world into a state of war and has lost the support of the people. Kazuya used this to his advantage and announced opposition to the Zaibatsu, winning the support of the people, although he planned to use it for his own gains. When Jin announced the 6th Tekken tournament, Kazuya happily participated to defeat Jin and reclaim what was supposed to be his. In the Scenario Campaign mode, Kazuya pursued Jin who is trying to confront and destroy Azazel. However, when defeated by Lars Alexandersson near the chamber of Azazel, Kazuya eventually retreated, warning Lars that as a member of the Mishima bloodline, they are destined to fight each other forever. Family Jinpachi Mishima - Grandfather Heihachi Mishima - Father Kazumi Mishima - Mother Jin Kazama - Son Jun Kazama - Ex-Lover Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Brother Lars Alexandersson - Half-Brother Gallery indekshmdff43ehg.jpg indeksyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg|Kazuya's Evil Grin indekshmdff43e.jpg TTTDevil.jpg|Kazuya Mishima as Devil Kazuya Four_Mishimas.png|Mishima family : Jinpachi , Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin Lee__Kazuya__and_Lars_by_TeardropEuphoria.jpg|Kazuya with his brothers : Lee and Lars. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tekken Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Genius Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighter Category:Sociopaths Category:Business Villains Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Brother of hero Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Light Category:Father of hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Rich Villains Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Namco Villians